


Beautiful no Matter Where

by BromanceLover3280



Series: Gimlas Week [7]
Category: The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 1) Legolas is kind of a Mute, 2) Smaug never attacked, 3) Legolas is half-fey, 4) Gimli finds a Elf and keeps him, 5 different AUs, 5) Legolas disguises himself on the Quest, Gimlas Week: Day 7: AUs, Gimli grew up in Erebor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 different AUs</p><p>1) Legolas is kind of a Mute</p><p>2) Smaug never attacked, Gimli grew up in Erebor </p><p>3) Legolas is half-fey (And Bilbo)</p><p>4) Gimli finds a Elf and keeps him </p><p>5) Legolas disguises himself on the Quest</p><p>+ Once I'm finished, Please review and let me know which one you like best. The one with the most votes, I'll write another side story for the AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show what I can not Say

**Author's Note:**

> So Thanduril being blind is based off this pic:
> 
> http://aiffe.tumblr.com/post/70264082311/what-do-your-elf-eyes-see-so-basically-i-had
> 
> And I'm in ASL  
> American Sign Lanague  
> So all the signs are real except for the ones in Moria those were  
> Panicked versions.  
> :)

Lord Elrond is apparently not as wise as his reputation precedes him to be, because not only did he pick an elf to be a part of the fellowship- he picked a defective one.

Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thandruil- as all of that wasn't bad enough, he's also MUTE.

The pretty, good for nothing but looking at, elf can't speak. 

Oh, alright he's a pretty good shot with that tree-shaggers bow of his but that's not important.

And alright fine, according to Aragorn he CAN talk, it's just really hard for him so he usually doesn't bother.

He signs to Aragorn at this point of the discussion and Aragorn turns to him and says, "Legolas says: Don't worry Master Dwarf, if orcs come and attack in the middle of the night, I'll make sure to wake you up before they eat you."

Legolas smiles like it's funny and Gimli glares at him for the next 3 days.

Over the course of the journey, Gimli learns a lot about Legolas.

He's kind and loving to the Hobbits, often splitting his food into fives and giving a cut to each of the halflings. 

They love him for it.

He has a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue (figuratively of course). He often finds himself laughing when Aragorn translate Legolas signs for them before false coughing and pretending he wasn't listening.

He's patient, teaching the Fellowship easy and important signs so they can understand the more basic sentences Legolas signs. 

And he of course teaches the Hobbits all the food signs they want to learn with a sweet smile.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _ 

He later learns in Moria, that he's loyal. Very loyal. Even to Gimli who's been nothing but rude to him even when Legolas seemed to be indifferent to past racist discriminations. 

When he's in such a rage he can't see straight, standing by his cousin's grave and by his child-hood friend's Skelton, the rest of the Fellowship  
run out while Legolas grabs the inside of his arm and tugs.

Gimli turns to tell him to shove off when he sees the desperation on Legolas face.

He point at Gimli then at the grave then at the ground.

You'll die if you stay here.

Then he points at the door, shrugs with his arms up and hands flat, next he points on one shoulder then goes across his breastbone to point at the other shoulder. He also makes an exaggerated breathing movement complete with hands and everything.

If you leave, you might live.

It's not in till later that he realizes that he recognizes a sign. The sign where Legolas points to one shoulder, then takes his finger across his breastbone to point at the other. 

The sign for we. 

In other words, Legolas had told him if he left they might live. And he would have staid in Moria and died with him, if he hadn't left...  
_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _ 

Even with this knowledge, Legolas is still the first to to hold out a hand in friendship.

Literally he holds out his hand to help Gimli up then signs, walk: his hands flat and he lifts and lowers them like he's walking. With: he brings two fists together, fingers facing each other. And me: he points at himself. At me, he raises his eyebrows which Gimli has learned means he's asking a yes or no or a rhetorical question.

Gimli smiles up at him.

"Sure, lad. I'd like that." 

The smile he gets in return is brilliant. 

Later, after many walks and the learning of many signs, under the trees of the Golden Woods Gimli hears Legolas's voice for the first time. 

Legolas bends down and whispers in his ear. His voice is soft and a bit high pitched.

"I'm very glad for your company durning these past days..."

He paused to recover his frail voice. 

"Thank you, my friend."

Gimli can not stop himself from grabbing Legolas's hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. 

"Anytime, lad, anytime."  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _ 

At helms deep, after the battle is done, Gimli thinks he hears Legolas's voice but it's loud and broken and ragged like glass is cutting it up before it reaches his ears.

If it is Legolas calling, it must be very painful, and he's calling Gimli's name.

When Gimli finds out Legolas really was calling for him despite the pain, Gimli is very humbled and honored.  
_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

When Eomer threatens Gimli, Legolas didn't say a word. 

He lets his bow and arrow do the talking for him.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _ 

When they make it to the Path of the Dead, Gimli pauses at the entrance.

Legolas smiles understandingly 

He begins to sign.

No: His pointer finger and middle finger are apart but come together along with his thumb.

Scared: His hands cross one over the other across his chest and making a face (this one is mostly the face)

I: He points to himself

With: He brings his two fists together, fingers facing each other.

You: He points to Gimli.

Don't be scared. I'm with you

Legolas holds out his hand for Gimli to take.

And suddenly, he isn't so scared anymore, he takes Legolas's hand and together they face the Dead.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _ 

After the Battle at Black Gates of Moria, Gimli grabs Legolas and pulls him into his arm. 

He feels the silent laughter and sees the smile that had slowly taken over his world.

He lifts Legolas face up and kisses him.

Legolas kisses him back.

Later he'll tell Gimli that maybe it's okay he can't really talk, there are no words for how amazing this is anyways.

But right now, he'll just enjoy the feeling.  
_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

After everything is done and won, after Aragorn and Arwen get married and after Legolas and Gimli go on their adventures-they go home. Together.

__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _ 

Legolas and Gimli both mailed their families in advance, telling them to meet them in Dale. 

Legolas immediately slips of Arod and runs to his father. Gimli notices his footsteps are louder than he's ever heard before and decides to ask Legolas later.

He watches his love run into his father's arms, be lifted up and twirled around, completely unabashed as he kisses his youngest son's entire face.

Gimli sees his family stare at the two elves in obvious shock and chuckles to himself before jumping down off the horse. 

He walks up his family and hugs them all long and hard before pulling them over to Legolas and his family- and oh yes so that's the older brother who looks so much like his love.

No wonder his father though Legolas was the one to insult his mother and him all those years ago. They really do look a lot alike.

But Gloin has obviously figured this out all on his own, the way he's glaring at Legolas's brother and not Legolas himself.

Gimli walks up to King Thandruil, and bows. He watches Legolas whispered something into his father's ear while smiling at Gimli. 

Thandruil looks down at Gimli but for some reason he feels like the King doesn't really see him.

"My name is Gimli son of Gloin and I am in love with your youngest son. To me, he's worth more than all the all the gold and silver and jewels and gems in all the mountains in all of middle earth." 

Legolas blushes while Thanduril's heir stares at him.

"You forgot mithril." He says rather bluntly while looking unimpressed at Gimli's confession.

Legolas sister, who according Legolas is the closest he's ever had to a mother, since his sailed West not long after he as born elbows her older brother.

"Oh shut up and leave him alone." 

Gimli likes her immediately, just like Legolas said he would.

"Plus, he said all the silver- and correct me if I'm wrong but mithril is pure-silver. Pure-SILVER... Am I wrong?"

Oh, yes. Gimli can definitely see why Legolas sings her praises. (Figuratively, of course) 

Thandruil raises a hand and automatically his first born and only daughter fall silent.

"Pretty words, Master Gimli but what proof do I have of your love for my son?"

"I protected his back in battle and he mine, I have breached thousands of years of hatred and mistrust holding his hand, and I learned sign language so I could understand him better-"

Thandruil cuts him off, "You learned sign language?" 

Gimli nods.

Thandruil narrows his eyes.

"Translate something for me."

Legolas signs.

Father: He places an open 5 on his chin, thumb towards his face.

I: Legolas points at himself.

Love: Makes fists and places his arms into a X across his chest.

Him: Points near Gimli.

Understand: He flicks his pointer finger on his thumb next to his forehead, fingers facing his head

Please: Rubs palm on chest.

For: He brushes pointer finger against the side of his forehead.

Me: Legolas pointed to himself and raised his eyebrows.

Ada, I love him. Understand please, for me?

Thandruil closed his seemingly unseeing eyes and nodded.

He gripped his youngest's golden head and kissed the top of it.

"Very well, my sweet child, I shall try." 

_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

Later, one of the little Dwarfs- one of Gimli's endless little cousins, asked Legolas why he couldn't speak. 

He looked over to his sister with big eyes and she turned to the child and told him the story. 

"Well when Legolas was a little elf, orcs invaded Mirkwood and unfortunately they captured him. They asked him where his father was, and he refused to tell them. So they cut his throat. The outside of his throat healed nicely but the inside never really did." 

The little one looked up at Legolas with hero-worshiping eyes. 

Gimli tightened his grip on Legolas's knee.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _ 

Legolas's sister walked up to him.

"I wanted to thank you," she told Gimli.

"For what?"

"For loving him, truly loving him. For protecting him and taking care of him. It was always hard for our family- Ada lost his eye sight in a battle against a Dragon. We learned how to help him hide it, we'd say obvious things so he'd get hints and so on and so forth. But after Legolas lost his voice it became really hard for them to communicate and Ada became very protective because he could never really tell what was happening with his baby anymore."

Gimli looked up at her. 

"Thank you for telling me. I promise I'll take good care of him." 

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his forehead. 

He felt like he'd been blessed again for the second time since meeting Legolas. He now a an older sister looking out for him and his love.

"I know you will." She said before walking away.

Gimli went back to his love to start their life together.


	2. I'll Dream of You, My Love, In Till we Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli growing up in a never fallen Erebor with dreams about his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to make this all light and fluff then it kinda didn't happen. So there's some anguish and angst moments but it has a happy ending... And that's what matters, right?  
> So I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think. Remember there will be a vote at the end, but I'm counting all reviews before the vote as half points so if you really like a chapter-let me know!!!

Smaug never attacked, Gimli grew up in Erebor

Gimli son of Gloin was a great young lord of Erebor, he was of the line of Durin though not as directly as his cousins Kili and Fili.

Gimli was well loved among his kind. A bit of a temper, but always just and fair. He wore his royal blue with pride and was considered very handsome.

He had his father's coloring but his mother's beauty. Any dwarf or dwarrowan would have loved to have him as a suitor or to court him, but unfortunately for them he wasn't interested.

Whenever his mother asked him _why_ , he'd simply smiled at her and said _they weren't his one._

And every time, she asked, _how he could possibly know that without giving any of them a chance._

He would, just like every other time, grin with a far-off look in his eyes.

 _Because I've seen them in my dreams_ he'd tell her and anyone else who questioned him.

 _What are they like?_ They all asked him.

 _Hair like flowing gold_. He'd answer.

Or

_Sparkling emeralds for eyes._

Sometimes he'd talk abut his love's voice.

 _More beautiful than any songbird_. He'd tell them

_His laughter is the most glorious sound ever to reach my ears._

But the years began to pass by and there was no sign of Gimli's supposed one. People began to whisper that maybe they didn't exist.

 _Made up as an excuse for rejected suitors_ , They said.

Or that _The young lad really believes those delusional dreams of his._

_It's nothing more though._

_Never will be._

_Poor thing._

He never let them get to him. He always kept the dreams close to his heart... Even when everything started to break apart.

Thror and Thrain died. Thror from old age and Thrain from an Orc attack.

Thorin became king.

Then Frerin died, it was an accident. No one's sure what happened but everyone knows it broke Thorin.

He slowly fell into madness, taking his two loyal, hero-worshiping nephews -and Gimli's wonderful, bright, happy cousins down into the darkness with him.

He watched his 'Aunt' Dis succumb to her grief, breaking down for the second time since her husband died, but this time unable to get back up and becoming a shell of what she once was.

He watched as Balin and Dwalin become grimmer and grimmer as they watch the ones the love-and swore to serve, to protect, go where they can't follow and still keep their heads above the water.

He watched Ori, dear sweet Ori, fall to pieces as one brother, the guard who challenged the crown-and was exiled for it while the other become the royal spymaster, the most dangerous job in the kingdom, while secretly plotting to finish what his unknown older brother started.

He knows not telling his Majesty or Master Balin or Master Dwalin is as good as treason but a part of him tells him to say silent and secretly hopes that Nori might succeed and end this nightmare.

His mother dies and he can't do anything but watch as a part of his father dies with her... There's no bringing ether back.

But through out all that, Gimli refuses to stop believing in those dreams...

\-------–—––—----------–—–-–

One day, while he's in the throne room watching court the he began to play with the clasp he made-what he knows about his one from the dreams, oh those wonderful dreams, carved into it.

It seems that today is a good day because a bit of the old Kili flickers in the familiar stranger's eyes.

He saw the bead between Gimli's finger and smiled gently and teased sweetly instead of mocking like he's won't to do these days.

Suddenly his head snapped back and he knew, oh how he knew that his one is in Dale. At that very moment. And he must go before it's too late.

He quietly excused himself and ran to the stables, grabbed the quickest pony he can and rode as fast as he can.

When he got there he ran to the middle of the square directed by a Valar or fate he may never know but it doesn't matter.

None of it mattered when he saw his one, in the flesh, for the first time.

The elf is beautiful, with hair like flowing gold and even from the other side the of the square Gimli could see the sparkle in his emerald eyes.

He felt like he was in a daze as as he walked over as quickly as possible.

"Hello, Master Dwarf." He said and his voice is so much sweeter than all the songbirds in all of Middle Earth.

"You've kept me waiting a very long time." He mock-scolds.

"Me?" He asks. "I've been waiting for 123 years."

His one threw back his head and laughed and suddenly the world shifted and Gimli's knees are weak because never before could there have possibly been a more glorious sound.

Gimli wanted to spend the rest of his life being the one to bringing that sound out of his love.

"I've been waiting 862 years. I believe I have you beat." He joked than held out his hand.

Gimli took it, and followed him, never once looking back at the place that had once, long ago, been home.

\----------––——-------––——----

Years later they are visiting Legolas's (his one) friend in Rivendell, Aragorn when the Fellowship is formed and Legolas and Gimli help save Middle Earth.

(Apparently some Hobbit decided to go on some random adventure and found the one ring, go figure. What are the odds of that?)

After it's all done and finished- Gimli hears rumors that the shock of war and near complete domination Thorin and Kili and Fili have all woken up from the darkness of the gold-sickness.

He thinks perhaps later he'll bring Legolas to visit. See if its really true.

But in till then, he's alright with just living his dream side-by-side with his one.


	3. The Truth will set you free!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Legolas are half-fey.  
> Bilbo is like an uncle to Legolas and loves him very much and is one of the few people who understand and vice-verisa.  
> Bilbo and Thorin are together, everyone lives during the Hobbit.
> 
> P.S. once you get to the end, and everything's explained, do you get all the hints I left? I hope you did, make a review and let me know!! :D Please and Thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this AU everyone lived durning the Hobbit adventure and Thorin and Bilbo got married and Bilbo is also half-Fey... But no one but Gandalf and Legolas knows!! O.0 
> 
> Fun Facts about Fey ^•^ 
> 
> 1) They hate iron. They're practically allergic to the stuff. 
> 
> 2) They love music and shiny stuff.
> 
> 3) It's dangerous to except favors from them. Fairies never do anything for free and always expect something in return.
> 
> 4) They expect good manners but HATE the words Thank You. To them the words aren't enough gratitude for the favor they've bestowed.
> 
> 5) They can't lie but they can certainly trick you. They have no control over free will like mortals and they cannot under any circumstances force mortals to act against their own free will. However they can 'convince' a mortal to make a deal with them.
> 
> 8) Fairies true names have power over of said Fairy. What this usually means is if you know a Fairies name you can give them orders and they have to obey.
> 
> If you want to read the more detailed versions, look at the notes at the end. >.

Legolas is half-fey

Bilbo looked at his husband for over sixty plus years as he pouted and grumbled like he used to do when they had first adventured together on their way to reclaim Erebor.

It was annoyingly cute then and annoyingly cute now. Today, however it was more annoying than cute.

"You hush." He said poking his husband's thigh.

"We both know this is mostly my fault."

Thorin's face scrunched up angrily.

"How is any of this your fault? You had no idea what you had."

Bilbo, who was pretty well-persevered for his old age, shrugged.

"I also, on numerous occasions, purposely forgot to tell Gandalf about my little... 'trinket'."

"That...it's still not your fault."

Bilbo laughed and watched as his nephew Frodo talked to Aragorn, Lord Elrond's adopted son, over in the corner of the dining room.

The was a big welcoming dinner for all the delegates that had come to discuss what should happen to Bilbo's... Little problem...

Bilbo felt bad that he had kept it secret so long, but it was sooo shinny and had caught it his attention... And it almost sung to him... And by the time he'd figured out it wasn't normal, he'd already become... attached.

So now, years later, they were in Rivendell dealing with Bilbo's past mistake.

Bilbo and Thorin had brought Frodo and Kili and Merry, Pippin, and Sam who had been visiting Erebor when Gandalf had finally learned of Bilbo's secret. They had decided they would drop off Sam, Merry, and Pippin back home in the Shire after all this was done.

Fili had been left behind as a learning experience for him, standing in as ruler while his mother and Balin advised him.

Gloin and Gimli (who refused to be left behind again) had chosen to accompany them.

He was half lost in though, watching all the different representatives chat when all of a sudden, a blonde flash of hair caught Bilbo's attention form the corner of his eye.

Legolas ran up to him, fell to his knees and hugged him, burying his face in Bilbo's neck.

He could feel his husband's gloomy mood worsen, though he honestly wasn't sure how that was possible.

"Hello, Uncle Bilbo." He whispered in a secret language, only known by a very limited few outside the race who created it.

"Hello, sweet child." He whispered back, smoothing the long golden hair out of Legolas face.

"And how have you been?"

"Good, dear Uncle. But I've missed you, I've missed being around someone who understands."

Bilbo nodded. "As have I, my child, as have I."

__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

The next day, The Fellowship was formed. Bilbo can feel his heart break, sending the most dearest young ones to his heart-away and into danger.

Brave Frodo, who he raised as his own, willing to bear the ring and face the worst of perils to right Bilbo's wrong.

Kind Sam, who would never leave his Best Friend alone, not even when facing almost certain death.

Witty Merry, always there to cheer up those in need of a smile. And willing to take that smile into the darkest of places, for others sakes.

Innocent Pippin, Bilbo isn't sure the others know what they are getting into but he knows Pippin doesn't. Yet he feels that if he comes back, he'll come back wiser and yet somehow innocent still all the same.

Loyal Gimli, who will follow the members of The Fellowship to the ends of the earth if it means bringing the ones he cares about back safe and helping protect the world from evil.

And dear, sweet Legolas... The child who bears a thousand burdens on his slim shoulders already, willing to bear a hundred thousand more for his friends, family and all free people. Someone who so few truly understand, Bilbo being one of those few.

Gandalf was going with them though, he'll have to hope that will be enough to keep his children (even if there not all technically his and he shares some of them with others) safe.

Before they go though, he made sure to pull Gandalf aside and warn him, he'd better do all in his power to protect Bilbo's broad, all of it, or he'll learn just what Bilbo can really do.

Gandalf nodded and assured him that while he couldn't guarantee anything he'd do his utmost best.

Bilbo had to accept this as the best he'd get.  
_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

As Bilbo watches The Fellowship take off, he notices his husband has a strange smile on his face despite the sad look in his eyes at sending the young ones off on a dangerous quest.

"What's that smile for?" He asked.

"Didn't you notice the way Gimli acted around around that tree-shagger, son of Thandruil-"

Apparently that itself was now an insult, however Bilbo knew he had a scolding look on his face because it cut off his husband who suddenly remembered Bilbo loved Legolas as kin.

"Well, I mean he stood up for himself, against all the arrogant elves, and I'm very proud of him." He finished awkwardly.

Bilbo thought back to how the red-haired dwarf had been acting around the elven prince and had to cough to hide the suddenly rising giggles he was trying to hold back.

He knew, that if he wanted to avoid an argument and a month of pouting, he'd have to refrain from reminding Thorin that he had acted very much the exact same way when they first meet.

And well, look how that turned out.

He shook his head as he watched the questers get smaller and smaller.

He knew, that if the two got together, it'd be very hard for them.

The secrets could be over baring at times, and perhaps a deal breaker if the other ever knew there was secrets at all.

But he had done it, with Thorin (Mr. Grumpy) no less. If he could, so why couldn't they?  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

Legolas was getting restless. He hadn't flown since the fellowship had set off and he was unable to so where unknowing eyes could see.

Gimli, son of Gloin, kept talking about Moria which put him off center and everyone was complaining about the snow when he was suffocating and it was all overwhelming and distracting.

He was so out of it that he snapped at Gandalf that he should melt the snow.

If the snow melted some, perhaps the complaining would stop.

Gandalf replied that it was not in his power and perhaps he should bring the sun to do it.

Legolas looked around at the fellowship, completely distracted by the task at hand.

Aragorn was the tallest of the Company, but Boromir, little less in height, was broader and heavier in build. He led the way, and Aragorn followed him. Slowly they moved off, and were soon toiling heavily. In places the snow was breast-high, and often Boromir seemed to be swimming or burrowing with his great arms rather than walking.

He tried think of a way to call attention away from his uneasy.

Legolas watched them for a while with a smile upon his lips, and then he turned to the others. "The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow -- an Elf."

Legolas knew exactly what was going on, Gandalf was giving him an out-even if it was only for a moment.

With that he sprang forth nimbly, and then Frodo noticed as if for the first time, though he had long known it, that the Elf had no boots, but wore only light shoes, as he always did, and his feet made little imprint in the snow.

"Farewell!" he said to Gandalf. "I go to find the Sun!" Then swift as a runner over firm sand he shot away, and quickly overtaking the toiling men, with a wave of his hand he passed them, and sped into the distance, and vanished round the rocky turn.

He then released his torso from his shirt, unwrapped his wings from his sides an flew.

When snowy kin on his mother's side appeared he welcomed the intel but was not happy that it was dire news.

Later, when he went back to the Fellowship, his wings blissfully stretched, Saruman had decided to start attacking them.

Frodo choose to go to Moria.

Legolas did not speak against it because he didn't want to, but because he could not.

Gimli was far too excited.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone." He claimed.

Legolas knew it was not so.

_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

"Well, here we are at last!" said Gandalf. "Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended. Holly was the token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark the end of their domain; for the West-door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria.

"Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of different race, even between Dwarves and Elves."

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned," said Gimli.

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the Elves," said Legolas, knowing what he and his father people had done to Gimli's and how the Dwarf would react badly to that statement.

"I have heard both," said Gandalf; "and I will not give judgement now. But I beg you two, Legolas and Gimli, at least to be friends, and to help me. I need you both."

Legolas was frustrated, and couldn't seem to help but be around the Dwarf-though he knew it was not Gimli's fault.

It seemed though, he was unable to still his sharp tongue. His mother's kin could be cruel, and they had taught him well.

Gandalf pulled Frodo aside, to talk about his shoulder and the ring.

Legolas let them be.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli stated, breaking the silence.

He knocked his axe against a rock. The Fellowship moved along the wall, searching for a door.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas made an amused noise that had it be anyone else-would have almost been a snort.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Gimli grumbled, but said nothing.

Gandalf walked over to the wall.

"It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight."

As he looks up at the black night sky, the moon appears. The silver lines grow bright, outlining a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the center.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked Gandalf.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

Gandalf muttered, "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)

The Doors remain closed.

Gandalf tried again.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)

Pippin seemed confused.

"Nothing's happening." He said.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs."

Gandalf seemed to be talking to himself.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf half threatened Pippin.

Gandalf began to glare at the wall until Frodo jumped up and figured it out, asking the elven word for friend.

"Mellon." Turns out to be correct.

As the gate shines and opens, Legolas can feel his wings tingle and quickly put his pack back on to hide the glow under his shirt that matches the masterpiece I'm front of them.

He can not help but wonder, if maybe, just maybe... Celebrimbor, Lord of Eregion, was like him.

He pauses before following the Fellowship inside, taking a good look at Gimli.

If Celebrimbor really was like him, he then wonders if Narvi knew his secret.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

The trip through Moria is heartbreaking, even if he was as hateful as he pretended to be to Gimli-he would have not wished this on anyone.

He wishes with his entire being that he could have warned him...

Then the Bolog comes-and Gandalf falls.

The run into Lothlórien, for safety. The get captured by his father's distant kin.

He surprised when he vouches for Gimli, not because he doesn't want to, but because he didn't think he possibly could.

He supposes that it's possible other elves would act like that, in this situation, and that's how he got around the order.

The others are now done weeping, all  
trying to be brave, though there is a snuffle now and again.

Legolas had scrunched his wings, almost like making creases in them or wrinkling them up.

Doing so means he will not be able to fly properly for a few days. It's his morning process since he found he can not sing like the Elves in Lothlórien and can not cry in front of those who do not know...  
_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

Lady Galadriel is a unforeseen blessing. She is the second Elf to treat Gimli with 100% true kindness and respect and friendship. (Lord Elrond being the first, even if he was too busy to do so one-on-one and not just the whole dwarfen party.)

She unknowing, give Legolas the loophole he needs (oh, finally, he's been waiting for this) to get around the order he was given so long ago about acting like other ELVES.

Elves, it must be plural, and Lady Galadriel makes two.

She is the reason he can be friends with Gimli.

He offered his friendship within the hour of realizing this, enterally grateful for the unknown gift.

He thinks he might burst with joy when Gimli takes it with a gruff yes and many walks around Lothlórien.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

Boromir dies, Frodo and Sam go to Mordor without them, Merry and Pippin are captured.

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn become the three hunters and go after Merry and Pippin.

He asks the trees to ask those like him for a favor, knowing it could very well cost him dearly later.

But someone, even the Secret Children of the Woods watching over the pairs of Hobbits is better than no one.

When Eomer threatens Gimli-" I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."- Legolas quite plainly tells him he'd died before his stroke fell.

It's the truth, but only Legolas knows how true it really is.  
_ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

At Helms Deep, the three hunters stand together on the wall.

Aragorn looked out into the distance and Gimli nudged him, "Whatever luck you live by... let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas told him.

Gimli said in response. "Let's hope they last."

Legolas hopes they all do.

They all still live by the end of the battle, by what ever miracle, he's not complaining.

Legolas is afraid that without a distraction he'll throw himself into Gimli's arms though he not quite sure why.

So he says, "Final count, forty-two."

Gimli, grins at him. a sparkle in his eye.

"Forty-two? Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling. Hmph! I myself, am sitting pretty on forty-THREE."

Legolas holds back a fond smile and takes out an arrow, then shoots the Uruk Gimli is sitting on in the stomach, ignoring how his bruised and slightly torn wing is so painful it brings tears to his eyes.

"Forty-three." He says to cover up his suddenly wet eyes.

Gimli sputtered, which was amusing for Legolas.

"He was already dead!"

Legolas shrugged. "He was twitching."

"He was *twitching* because he's got my axe EMBEDDED IN HIS NERVOUS SYSTEM!" Gimli yelled, half annoyed, half amused.

In that moment, Legolas had a sudden need to hug him... and Gimli did not push him away.

Later the axe-welder of the pair goes on and on about the caves he'd seen during the battle.

"My good Legolas, do you know that the caverns of Helm's Deep are vast and beautiful? ... immeasurable halls, filled with an everlasting music of water that tinkles into pools, as fair as Kheled-z´ram in the starlight.

"And, Legolas, when the torches are kindled and men walk on the sandy floors under the echoing domes, ah! then, Legolas, gems and crystals and veins of precious ore glint in the polished walls; and the light glows through folded marbles, shell-like, translucent as the living hands of Queen Galadriel. There are columns of white and saffron and dawnrose, Legolas, fluted and twisted into dreamlike forms; they spring up from many-coloured floors to meet the glistening pendants of the roof: wings, ropes, curtains fine as frozen clouds; spears, banners, pinnacles of suspended palaces! Still lakes mirror them: a glimmering world looks up from dark pools covered with clear glass..."

As Gimli talks about going back in the future, Legolas suddenly realizes that, if they both make it out alive, they will have two very different lives, and might not see for a very long time. If ever.

The thought doesn't sit well with him.

Awed by the legendary beauty of the caves and surprised by his sudden desire to show Legolas them, Gimli easily agrees to Legolas's idea and pact for after the long-term battle. The battle for all middle earth.

If the two of them were to return safe from all the perils of the War, Gimli would visit Fangorn Forest with Legolas, and Legolas would then go with Gimli to visit the Glittering Caves of Aglarond.

__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

At the Black Gates of Mordor, Gimli looks up at Legolas, a rather fond smile not completely hidden by his beard directed at the blonde.

"I never thought I'd die fighting side-by-side with an Elf." He joked.

"What about side-by-side with a friend?" Legolas asked.

Gimli nodded, his voice a bit choked.

"Aye, I could do that."

Somehow though, they don't die, and later Legolas is practically wrapped around Gimli in relief.

Gimli has a strange, thoughtful look on his face.

Legolas is about to ask about it, when Gimli suddenly drags his face down to meet the others lips.

And suddenly so many things make sense- Legolas is in love with Gimli.

The need to be near, the need to know he's all right. The strange, sudden, unknown urges.

Everything makes sense.

And Legolas has never been so happy about a confusion being cleared up before.

_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

Gimli and Legolas travel together after Aragorn's wedding and fall deeper and deeper in love every step of the way.

Then it's time to go home.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

They decided the neutral zone of Dale is best to tell their families.

And so they send out letters, once they arrive, asking their families to come so they can share big news with them.

An hour before their all suppose to meet though, Legolas quietly slips away.

When he comes back, he has a huge smile on his face and is accompanied by Bilbo Baggins, husband to Thorin King Under the Mountain.

Everyone gathers together, and Legolas asks Gimli if he can speak first.

Gimli nods.

"Hello, everyone. I have a story to tell you,"

He looks up at the crowd, a small genuine smile gracing his sweet lips.

"Once upon a time, there was a Fey who fell in love with an Elf and they had a daughter. That daughter fell in love with the elven prince and the had three sons together. The first two showed no sign of their Fey heritage the youngest one however..."

Legolas look Gimli straight in the eye and did not look away.

"He was undeniably of Fey blood. In fact he seemed more like a Half-Fey than his mother. Now for those who doesn't know what that means- he couldn't lie, half truth, twisting words, that was fine but no out-right lies.

"And who ever knew his real name had unlimited power over him. So when his mother began to feel the call of the Sea, she feared for her child like many parents do in this situation-and if she wasn't there to protect him, then what could go wrong-would."

Legolas paused and looked at his father, who nodded and who's eyes shined with love.

The prince smiled and turned back to face his love.

"So she did what many Fey or Half-Fey parents do and use his secret name against him.

"She told him that he must always act like other elves to keep suspicion away from himself, that meant eat like other elves, breathe like other elves, talk, walk, dress, and even joke and insult and fight like other elves- even if he didn't always agree with it."

Legolas glanced Thorin and the other members of the company as he said the last part.

"And she also told him that he must never tell anyone about her side of the family or his true name. The only other person she told all this to was her husband and then she sailed away, unable to deal the with the burden any longer.

"So Today, I asked my father to use my real name to further release me from the shackles of my kin's curse. I say further because my love, Gimli started the breaking of them in the first place."

Legolas walked over to Gimli and knelt down in front of him.

"Gimli, I love you more than anything. You are my whole world, I'm sorry I was unable to tell you all this before, but I hope you understand. I also hope you'll learn my true name as proof of our love and trust."

Gimli nodded quickly, though his hands shaked a little as he grabbed and held Legolas to him.

"And you of course, shall know mine," he whispered in the princes's ear before pulling back and kissing him right on the mouth.

Long and deep, it went on intil they pulled back for air.

The crowd behind them cheered and Legolas laughed in delight.

Bilbo caught his eye through all the dwarves and elves and humans and winked.

"Oh," he snickered to Gimli.

"And You'll never guess who else is half-Fey..."  
_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts about Fey 
> 
> 1) They hate iron. They're practically allergic to the stuff. It can burn them and in trap them better than almost anything else. 
> 
> 2) They love music and shiny stuff- you need to distract them? Just sing to them and wave a shiny piece of jewelry in front of them.
> 
> 3) It's dangerous to except favors from them. Fairies never do anything for free and always expect something in return. Usually just what you don't want to give them just when you don't want to give it to them.
> 
> 4) They expect good manners but HATE the words Thank You. To them the words aren't enough gratitude for the favor they've bestowed.
> 
> 5) They can't lie but they can certainly trick you. They have no control over free will like mortals and they cannot under any circumstances force mortals to act against their own free will. Making an untrue statement to a mortal is a blatant interference in his ability to act freely so they are unable to do it. That's why they try to get mortals to make deals instead. Deals are made of your own free will. They might be able to lie to each other.
> 
> "Look, it's easy to outsmart a werewolf or a vampire," Jace said. "They're no smarter than anyone else. But faeries live for hundreds of years and they're as cunning as snakes. They can't lie, but they love to engage in creative truth-telling. They'll find out whatever it is you want most in the world and give it to you—with a sting in the tail of the gift that will make you regret you ever wanted it in the first place."  
> He sighed. "They're not really about helping people. More about harm disguised as help."  
> -Cassandra Clare
> 
> \+ It in part goes back to the old belief that oaths had power, and that to break one was to break certain rules of both society and religion- certain powerful beings were ascribed the inability to lie, as it was their job to enforce oaths.. 
> 
> 8) Fairies true names have power over of said Fairy. A true name is a name of a thing or being that expresses, or is somehow identical with, its true nature. 
> 
> According to practises in folklore, knowledge of a true name allows one to affect another person or being magically. It is stated that knowing someone's, or something's, true name therefore gives the person (who knows the true name) power over them.
> 
> People used to fear angering the fairies by naming them, hence euphemisms like 'the good people' 'the little people' 'mothers blessing' etc.
> 
> The real name of a being is often seen as holding the essence of that thing. Hence knowing the real name gives you power over that being.
> 
> Here is a list of fairies where name is discovered and it loses its power:
> 
> Gebhart, Girle Guairle, Hipche, Kruzimugeli, Mollyndroat, Kinkach Martinko, Knirfinker, Rumpelstltskin, Peerifool
> 
> Fairies with secret names:  
> Tom Tit Tot, Terrytop, Habetrot, Foul Weather, Sili Ffrit, Trwtyn-Tratyn


	4. Beautiful Findings and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli 'finds' an elf and decided to keep him. Legolas finds Freedom in Gimli.>

Gimli 'finds' an Elf and decides to keep him

Legolas jumped over the fallen tree gracefully, landing on the tips of his toes before running full force.

He felt a light woodland breeze on his face, trail through his hair, and fly past him as he spread his wings and flew to freedom.

He knew that he was hurting his father, his brothers, his sisters by doing this but he also knew he could no longer live in his golden cage. He would lose his mind if he stayed trapped any longer!!!

Deirdra, his elder sister had helped him with his plan. She had packed his bag for him and hid it in the cellar, knowing that was where Legolas would make his escape. He simply slid through the latch where the barrels were dropped into the river and snuck past the guards at the gate.

He had left behind only a note. That note was the hardest thing he'd ever written but it had to be done.

He had traveled far, out of Greenwood and through the misty mountains.

Past Rivendell, where he dare not stop, least word be sent to his father.

Past the shire where a baby hobbit named Gerontius Took was being born. Legolas had paused his adventure long enough to join the celebration- Hobbits sure knew how to have a good time.

He blessed the baby before leaving knowing his descendants were destined for great things.

And past Ered Mithrin or the Grey mountains where the dwarves of the fallen Erebor had recently relocated.

There wasn't much out there after that, just a small woods nearby, so rarely used- that it didn't even have a name.

It was better than being stuck back at home, never far from his father's sight.

Plus, Legolas decided, it'd be a good place to hide, no one would even think to look for him here.

He felt a pang go through him, knowing his father must be searching the world for him. But he was of age now, and he couldn't be kept captive forever.

\---------—--------–—–--–---—---

Legolas tilted his head to the side, hearing heavy footsteps.

"Hey Kili."

"Yeah, Fili?"

"You gonna find anything and shoot it? Or you just stand there all day?"

Legolas heard grumbling from this 'Kili' and a rumbling laughter from a mystery person.

He followed the sounds and came up to three lone dwarves.

One was blonde, one was brunette (he assumed this one was Kili since he had the bow and it was probably he who had been tease about not finding any game) and the third one had red hair.

Legolas followed them, curious.

They were laughing and joking when all of a sudden, out of the blue a mountain troll came rushing at the three, knocking down all obstacles in it's path.

The three dove out of the way and immediately started attacking the creature.

However, as the toll nearly killed them over and over again, Legolas could clearly see that they were not evenly matched with the Monster and would probably not survive the attack without help.

So he took his bow and aimed right at the beast's eye.

The bellow could quite possibly be heard for miles on end.

It turned toward him, quickly and charged. Legolas barely had time to reach for his knife before the troll was upon him.

It grabbed him around the waist and lifted him high above the ground. Legolas expertly slashed his knife, cutting the troll's throat just so to kill it quickly.

But not quickly enough, it seemed.

For it's final act, the mountain troll threw Legolas hard against a tree, a large rock right underneath it.

Legolas could barely hear the harsh thud, the sickening cracks, even though he knew what the muffled sounds meant.

He couldn't really feel anything, he didn't know if it was from shock or because he no longer could feel.

He hazily looked up at three faces peering down at him, unable to concentrate.

Their voices were also muffled and the sight of them blurred.

Legolas barely stayed conscious long enough to realize the strange feeling of floating was being pulled into the red-hair dwarf's arms and carried away.

\-----–——–-----------–—–-----

Gimli admittedly had some difficulty getting the blonde haired elf inside the small opening to their mountain home.

When he finally managed the great feat, after many failed attempts, Kili and Fili ran ahead of him to go get their mother Dis, their uncle Thorin and his father Gloin and his uncle Oin- who, as a doctor could see to the elf's injuries.

Gimli sat down the long pale being on the hospital bed. His uncle was the best doctor in the Grey Mountains- and one of the few.

The hospital wasn't run full time but instead there were 2 different shifts, one shift during the day and one at night.

Everyone knew where all the doctors lived in case of emergencies that might happen off shift.

All eight doctors were placed in a certain areas so any sick or injured dwarfs didn't have to travel to far if they really needed to be seen.

Since the Elf had saved all three members of the Durin line that had been in danger (two of them princes no less) he would most definitely would revive the best treatment and be seen by the best doctor.

Which, Gimli thought again proudly, happened to be his uncle.

Gimli brushed some of the elf's long golden hair from his face, and trailed his hand down their savior's jaw line.

The elf was beautiful... Gimli wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before- probably because he and his cousins had been too busy getting their butts whooped and then Gimli had to try not to make any injuries worse while carrying him- but the mystery elf truly was.

He was pale but all elves were- at least that's what he'd heard, he'd been born in the Grey Mountains and had never seen one before today.

He only knew what they looked like because his father and cousin Thorin had often groaned and complained about them.

He also had looong eyelashes and though he'd never seen them, Gimli was sure they framed beautiful eyes.

His lips were a pale pink and Gimli longed to lean over and kiss them.

He wondered if this is what finding a One was like.

This longing, this warm, happy feeling.

Was it even possible to have an elf as an One?

Well, he'd find out as soon as said Elf opened his eyes- that's how a dwarf knew, by looking into their eyes and the 'world faded away and all you could see was your One'.

At least that's how his Father had described it.

He couldn't wait for the Elf to open his eyes.

\----–----•-----—-----•------–---—

Oin bursted into the room, bandages and ointments in his hands.

"Move over, Nephew!! I've got a patient to see and you're in the way!"

Gimli stepped out of the way as Oin checked the elf's pulse.

"Good, his pulse is steady, strong." Oin continued to look over his nephew's savior.

Suddenly , the elf began to toss and turn.

"Kela," he muttered and Gimli thought it might be the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard-even if he had no idea what it meant.

\-------—------------—---–-----

Someone was touching him, fingers pressed onto the side of neck... checking his pulse?

Why would someone be checking his pulse? And why was someone poking at him?

"Kela," he muttered, hoping they'd get the message and leave him alone.

The fingers' owner ignored him and kept bugging him in till they poke his shoulder-

"Tampa tanya!" He yelped, sitting up as quickly as possible.

"Tanya awra..." He looked down at-the dwarf? What was a dwarf doing in his bedroom..? Oh that's right he wasn't at home anymore.

" Oh hello, sorry, I didn't see you there... What am I doing here? And who are you?"

Oin looked up at Legolas and said,

"You were hurt protecting my nephew and my cousins. Do you remember? And the name's Oin."

"Yes... From a mountain Toll, right?" Legolas replied. Then looked worried.

"Three young dwarves correct? Are they all alright?"

Oin nodded.

"Yes, thanks to you. Now, I'm more concerned about you. You jumped up pretty quickly when I touched your shoulder there. Would it be alright for me to look at it? I'm a doctor."

Legolas smiled down at the white-haired dwarf.

"Of course, thank you."

"My pleasure, laddie, you did after all save my nephew."

Legolas tried to be polite.

"I'm sure they would've been fine on their own. I stepped in just in case."

The dwarf laughed, "That's not what I heard."

Legolas blushed and looked up to see a redhead dwarf staring at him with wide, adoring eyes.

"You're one of the dwarves battling the mountain troll right? Mae govannen," Legolas smiled. "Pleased to meet both of you."

He held out his hand.

\----------------•-------------------

Oin grunted and took the blond elf's hand and shook it firmly in respect.

Most elves wouldn't have bothered with helping a group of dwarves. And very few of them would have nearly gotten themselves killed for dwarves and then be so modest about it.

Oin may not know who this daft elf was but he knew thier family owed him.

He began to look at his patient's shoulder and wrap it.

\------------------—-------------

Gimli quickly ran over to the bed and took the elf's hand in his own. The moment the beautiful elf had opened his eyes, Gimli had fallen deep, deep into those endless blue eyes.

And he knew that this was his one. The one that he had been looking for his entire life. His only one, his soulmate, his one true love.

It was like his entire life had been leading up to this one moment.

He kissed the back of the Elf's hand and smiled up at him, "I am Gimli, thank you for saving me and my cousins, I'm very glad that you're alright. It's a pleasure to meet you....?"

"Goheno nin, how rude of me. I am Legolas. It's nice to meet you as well."

His uncle looked over at him knowingly but he didn't care.

Nor did he care that Prince Thorin and his father would be difficult and hard to convince but he knew that he would follow his one to the ends of the earth if they didn't allow him to stay... If he didn't want to stay...

Well Gimli would fight tooth and nail to make sure Legolas was comfortable here and want to stay.

Legolas was his One. He'd do anything for him.  
\----•-----•------•--------•----------•  
Legolas could feel red spreading up and over his cheeks.

His hand was still in the young dwarf's and he felt the red-head's warmth pulse into his body an ingulf him, making him dizzy.

Legolas felt strangely- free... almost like he was flying, it was a wonderful feeling. And he wasn't sure why he was feeling it, but he knew it had something  to do with Gimli.

He might have to stick around to find out just what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deirdra- wanderer
> 
> Kela = Go away
> 
> Tampa (tanya)! = Stop (that)!
> 
> Tanya awra! = That hurt!
> 
> Mae govannen = Well met
> 
> Goheno nin = Sorry  
> Literal: Forgive me  
> /ˈgɔ.hɛ.nɔ ˈnin/


End file.
